1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for an indicator with which used for detecting pressure points on denture capable of accurately imprinting, on a denture base mucosa surface, a position of an ulcer developed in an oral mucosa, a position of a bone sharp tip part, or the like.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
When a plurality of teeth is lost due to aging or an accident, prosthesis with a partial denture or a full denture has been generally performed. A denture is configured by arraying artificial teeth on a denture base, and the entire denture can be stabilized directly contacting the denture base to the oral mucosa. Therefore, compatibility of the denture base to the oral mucosa is extremely important.
When producing the denture, the denture is sufficiently adjusted so as to fit with the oral mucosa. However, when the denture is actually mounted, the denture base may not fit with oral mucosa due to dimensional change of a material or error in the production process (i.e., an unfitting portion may be formed). As for a method for adjusting the unfitting portion, a fit checking material, such as a white-based ointment-like coating material, a white-based room temperature-polymerizable silicone, or the like, is coated on the oral mucosa surface side. After the denture is mounted in the oral of a patient and imprinted by an oral mucosa surface shape, the denture is taken out from the oral and observed. A portion at which the fit checking material is pushed away, i.e., a strongly contacting overpressure portion, is checked. Then, the overpressure part of the denture base is grinded, and a lining material for a denture base is added to a portion with a gap between the oral mucosa surface and the denture base, at which the fit checking material remains. By repeating this operation, the overpressure portion disappears, and the entire denture base is in uniformly contact with the oral mucosa.
Even if a denture is compatible, when the denture base is mounted for a long period of time, redness or an ulcer is generated in an oral mucosa portion which is locally over-pressurized due to absorbing, deforming or the like of a jawbone. In this case, it is specified which part of denture base over-pressurizes the oral mucosa, and the specified portion of the denture base is adjusted by grinding or the like. However, since the portion generating the redness or ulcer is local, it is difficult to accurately grasp the specified portion of the denture base only with the fit checking material. In this case, using an instrument, a dentist applies a small amount of a composition colored to be easily distinguished from the oral tissue to the portion of a patient at which the redness or ulcer is generated (regarding the composition, e.g. refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S51-061611, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H2-262502, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H2-264705). Then, the dentist mounts the denture to the patient, imprints the portion of the patient on the denture base, grasps the specified portion of the denture base, and then performs an adjustment operation by grinding the specified portion.
As described above, a composition applied for locally diagnosing an overpressure part needs a property to fully adhere and remain when it is coated to an affected part in the oral mucosa, and needs a property to easily adhere to the oral mucosa surface side of the denture base. A conventional fit checking material uses, as a base material, a low hydrophilic base material such as liquid paraffin, polydiorganosiloxane, or the like. Therefore, the fit checking material blends with a dry powdery adhesive or a water-soluble polymer in order to easily adhere to the oral mucosa, so that the composition temporarily adheres to the oral mucosa. However, the composition still often adheres to only the denture side, so that it cannot accurately confirm whether the position of the affected part generating the redness or ulcer is imprinted on the denture. Further, in order to easily adhere to the affected part, the composition uses multifunctional alcohol such as glycerin, or the like, as a base material, or blends with a dry powdery adhesive or a water-soluble high polymer at a high concentration. However, the composition comes to be easily dissolved with moisture in this case, so that the composition is spread too much between the denture base and the oral mucosa. Thus, it is difficult to accurately specify the portion which is locally over-pressurized to generate the redness or ulcer.